Beautiful Obsession
by Collective Memory
Summary: Ichimaru thought Hinamori was beautiful especially when she slowly lost her mind and was lying in a pool of her own blood. Gin thinks its love. Ichimaru watches in the shadows leading her down the path of her own destruction blindfolded.Beautiful Obsessio


Collective Soul here, to present my new story to start off the New Year. Well you see this story was thought up after reading one of my reviewers stories and now I just cant get enough of the DIFFERENT paring Ichimaru/Hinamori Sigh my strange obsessions. Well here it goes enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach and I HATE saying that

"Beautiful" the first thought that struck Ichimaru Gin the instant he saw her wield her fire element Zanpackto. "She's a cute one aint she Aizen-taicho" the first words he spoke to another soul about his new obsession. "Yes indeed Gin, but I will make her beautiful." The auburn haired man said undoubtedly to his comrade. "Eh?" the silver haired man frowned perplexity scratching his head, "What'cha mean by that?" The complex man smiled cruelly while removing his trademark dark rimmed glasses revealing relentless bronze eyes, gazing across the grassy hill to lock onto the small form of his Lieutenant and pet Hinamori Momo as she instructed her subordinates on Kido at the 5th Division training grounds Area 27.

"I shall lead her down the path of her own self destruction where she will suffer in solitude through sorrow and slowly lose her mind until Hinamori-kun has nothing left and shamefully cling to life surrendering to the hollow within then I shall appear liberating her soul with the salvation of my sword lastly Hinamori will collapse to the floor in a pool of crimson...truly beautiful." Gin flinched at the brilliant man's twisted words, never again would he ask Aizen to explain anything he may not understand, some things are better off unknown. "That is the fate I have chosen for Hinamori-kun." Without another word Aizen replaced his glasses making him appear innocent, masking the true identity of the sinister monster behind the flesh.

Walking right past Gin ignoring his ex-lieutenant's flinch heading toward the opposite direction to Hinamori. Gin creaked open his crimson eyes open to really look at the girl his lord owned and whom he loved. His eyes softened almost feeling sorry for Hinamori as he watched her eyes light up the arrival of her dear taicho. "Poor girl she's fallen in love with the devil." Then shunpoed down to the ninth division stables, to bother its taicho Tousen Kaname "that's always fun" Ichimaru Gin's eyes closed and he smiled immediately back in character. Tousen Kaname was having a slow day he has been done with paperwork for hours now and his Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei was out drinking, leaving him to alone in silence, maybe if he had been anyone else they might of complained but not Kaname silence is his secret pleasure.

"Whoa it's dark in here!" The blind man's meditation was cut at the sound of no other than Ichimaru Gin's voice. "What do you want Ichimaru" he demanded. The silver haired man grinned Kaname's annoyance was music to his ears "What? No how ya doin?" no words were spoken "Sigh" Gin continued "Your no fun at all. Well than I needs ya help, dear Kaname I'm in love." The blind man's eyebrow twitched "If your'e going to continue with this false conversation leave. I don't have time for such nonsense." The silver haired man stopped smirking "I'm tell'n the truth Kaname, aint got time for noth'in less." "Then why confide in me?" "Because… since ya always preach bout justice so much I figured ya wouldn't judge little ol me. So what do ya say gonna hear me out?"

The purpled haired man sat in silence processing before him words before deciding, "Fine what do you wish to disscuss?" "Hinamori Momo" Gin's red eyes creaked open to show he was serious. "I see, you've chosen someone capable but I'm afraid that child belongs to Aizen-sama" Silver eyebrows knitted together "She is his to hold and to break." Silence distanced the 2 men. "Thanks Tousen." Gin said bitterly, he turned around to leave "Gin" Ichimaru turned around to lock eyes with the blindman. "Don't confuse your obsession with love for you lack the capability we all do…but if you feel your intentions are pure you may guide her blindfolded until Aizen-sama claims her life."

Ichimaru laughs at his comrades words "See ya round Kaname."

The 3rd Division taicho exited the room and the 9th Division Taicho closed back his sightless eyes to meditate as if the conversation never happened. Ichimaru chuckles to himself "So hold her tight but don't hold her close." The sadistic man smiled "More than enough for me." He would watch her stalking her like a silver shadow savoring every encounter. "Hiya Hinamori-chan" he had spotted her outside his company just leaving after speaking with Kira. Gin would say just to watch her flinch, "Hello Ichimaru-taicho." She would bow respectfully not daring to look up. "That wont do Hinamori-chan look up when I speak to you what would Aizen-taicho say if he knew you had no manners? Its just common courtesy dear" Startled brown eyes looked up to meet cold slanted ones "Forgive me Ichimaru-taicho."

Gin smiled wider at reading her thoughts- she feared him and wanted nothing more than to flee but the poor little rabbit was in the snakes den and this particular snake likes to play with its prey. Ichimaru slowly reached out his hand to touch her soft chestnut hair memorizing the feeling, her usually bright eyes where filled with terror. Just when she was about to protest he gently lifted his hand returning it to his side and thought to him self would he dare? The silver snaked smiled at his twisted thoughts, yup "You can leave now Hinamori-chan." The stunned girl quickly turned her heels not bothering to bow needing to leave, but the man wasn't done yet he'd let her leave but not without a scar to relish. "One thing though, Hinamori-chan I want ya to meet me back here at noon tomorrow k? I got's a present for ya mkay."

The small girl bit her bottom lip and bowed "Yes Ichimaru-taicho." Then shunpo'd away out of the 3rd division taicho's reach. Gin stood there for a while inhaling the air they both had shared, "I cant wait for tomorrow Hinamori-chan." Then vanished in the darkness blending with the shadows. The next day came painfully slow in Hinamori's favor but we both know who would come back victorious, Gin finished his paperwork faster than usual heading for the door, his Lieutenant Kira noticed and asked "Ichimaru-taicho wait, may I ask where your going?" his taicho answered coldly " I have a date with Hinamori-chan I mustn't keep her waiting dear Izuru, Ja ne" Then shunpo'd out the room well just after seeing the priceless look on Kira's face.

For the first time in his life the blonde boy cursed Hinamori, feeling resentful and betrayed his usually cool blue eyes became cold and the shy boy was angry. Gin laughed at his mean spirited joke oh well he'd tell him later, he watched Hinamori up ahead of him was waiting in the darkness looking detached and deliciously breakable. He saw why Aizen-taicho chose this girl because she feared the darkness which was her true form, Gin only wanted to bring it out releasing her within. Ichimaru snuck up behind her waiting for the small girl to notice his presence after a few seconds he grew bored "Glad ya made it Hinamori-chan."

The girl gasped and turned around startled "Sorry, Ichimaru-taicho I didn't notice you there… Um you said you had something for me?" entranced in her beauty "Enough with the formalities call me Gin silly girl." His words disturbed her "B-but" he chuckled at her purity "Okay Hinamori-chan but close ya eyes first would ya." "Alright" The 5th Division lieutenant closed her eyes but not daring to lower her guard Hinamori Momo was no fool and did not trust Ichimaru Gin everything about him scared her but would raise Tobiume against him if necessary. The wielder of Shinso wasn't surprised when he saw Hinamori raise he guard his slanted eyes saw no openings, he reached inside his sleeves to take out an object then placed it formally on her auburn hair.

Hinamori felt something clip on her hair. "Mkay you can open ya eyes now Hinamori-chan. the 3rd division taicho spoke gleefully, she reached to touch her head only to feel a cold metal ornament, clipping it off to take a look at this mans present. To Hinamori's surprise the ornament was beautiful it was a glittery purple and silver butterfly that looked a little expensive suddenly feeling guilty for expecting something sinister from the man Hinamori apologized. "Forgive me for my rudeness Thank you very much the ornament is beautiful Gin." The child smiled sincerely at him as if he where one of her friends, it gave him shivers-her innocence that would soon be tainted.

"Never a problem Hinamori-chan the butterfly suits ya, now run along Aizen-taicho must be worried about his cute lil Lieutenant." The child blushed "Hai Goodbye Gin." The silver haired man waved as she ran back to the devil in disguise. "Yup a pretty butterfly indeed trapped in a web of lies and death." Ichimaru didn't notice the turquoise eyes burning into his back from far away, the white haired prodigy gripped his soul slayer is anger "Ichimaru…" Gin watched the next few days unfold Aizen had been "murdered" and Hitsuguya the little butterfly's dragon suspected him, Kira has opposed his former classmate blinded by bitter jealousy what a mess he has caused. But not once had he stopped smiling at the sight if Hinamori's true nature snap awaken charging at him with intentions to kill nor the sound of her screaming as she lost her mind.

Gin also watched as she suffered from sorrow alone and clung to life shamefully on a whim. Then he appeared to her again guiding her toward her death blindfolded, noticing how much she destroyed herself for once Gin felt pity and wanted to take her away but remembered she was not yet beautiful, jealous he lacked what it took to save her. When she collapsed to the floor in a pool of crimson Ichimaru Gin fully understood Aizen's reality for Hinamori-chan. Her lifeless eyes glazed over, her small body paler than usual lying in a pool of her own blood. The 1st and final word he ever spoke about her in so long. Beautiful

Fin

The longest one shot I've ever written and I LOVED IT! It was darkly beautiful don't you think I worked really hard so PLEASE review and tell me your opinions P.S I dedicate this fanfic to a reviewer called Shrugs because she opened my eyes to this paring Thank you ALL!- Collective Memory


End file.
